


We'll Show Them, Together

by Fangirlingmanaged



Series: The Soundtrack of our Lives [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby!Peter, Fluff, Howard is an asshole, M/M, Peter is adorable, Steve the perfect boyfriend, Superboyfriends, Superfamily, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, steve is perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew he would be a sucky dad, he knew it! Howard had made sure of that long ago, why had he even tried? Steve knew his boyfriend had issues. Now all he can do is show Tony what a great father he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Show Them, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo yay! This turned into a series. Blame Disney and well everyone who supported this 'cause now i'm kind of in love with this 'verse :D So, enjoy!

                Tony had been on one of his most productive benders of late when the sound of little feet registered on his subconscious. He didn’t put as much attention as he usually did; he was busy going over some schematics that he _definitely_ had to finish soon. Steve had understood what he was trying to finish, and he’d made sure Tony was getting enough time for sleep and food. They’d been together for only a couple of months now, and Tony was still baffled that his boyfriend could understand what he was coming from. He was sure the other man would make him give up on his workshop time to be with them. Not that Tony wanted to neglect his new family, God no; he loved them more than he could ever say, but still he had figured things would be different. He was glad they weren’t.

 

            At the beginning, Tony had asked Steve if he wanted to keep their relationship a secret from the public. He’d been sure the super soldier would completely agree to the need for secrecy. Steve was Captain American after all, he couldn’t be associated in such a way with someone of Tony’s reputation. Tony had been used to wipe the social floor since he was a teenager, not that he hadn’t encouraged the vitriol, but he still didn’t want something as pure as his new family to be infected with his shit. Yeah, his heart had still hoped Steve would say no, but his mind knew what the right way to deal with the situation was.

 

            Steve, as always, had surprised Tony. The soldier had leveled a disapproving look at him, and then proceeded to cuddle him almost to death. And he wasn’t kidding either; his boyfriend had told him in no uncertain terms that there was nothing in Tony’s past that could make him doubt how he felt about Tony. Then he’d proceeded to take the genius to bed where he had been deliciously ravaged ALL. NIGHT. LONG and then cuddle and reassured. Tony would like to deny the effect that session of Steve’s adorableness, but he found that he couldn’t. He’d needed the reassurance, and it still baffled him that Steve knew exactly what and how to say what Tony wished the most.

 

            The feet were getting a little closer and Tony was finally reaching the conclusion to the problem he was trying to make. If he finished this soon, then he could move on to working to the physical armor instead of a holographic blueprint. He looked over the schematics again, cocking his head and asking JARVIS to run a diagnostic in the effects one of his most delicate plans would have on the arc reactor. He was so close he could feel it, his eyes were wide open and not an ounce of fatigue ailed him even though he’d been in the workshop for about four days.

 

            “Daddy!” Peter called imperiously, now standing beside his new father. He was clutching his Iron Man “plush-plush” again. It had become one of his favorite toys since Tony’s return, much to the genius’s delight. “Daddy come play.”

 

            “Not now,” Tony muttered, not looking at his son. If he had been more aware, he would have made an effort to reassure Peter that they would play later, as for now, he was too busy with the hologram in front of him.

 

            “Cappa make dinner. He say you play!” Peter resorted to using Steve, whose mere name managed to make Tony feel guilty about his obliviousness, but it still didn’t work. The baby boy scrunched his face into a frown; his daddy had never been so distracted before. But he really wanted to play, and he hadn’t seen his daddy in a long time, so he decided to get a little closer and pull at his shirt. When that garnered no response, he pulled again with a little more force.

 

            “Not now, goddamn it! Can’t you see I’m busy?!” the genius growled, turning to glare at the annoyance. What greeted him were a pair of brown eyes blown wide open and quickly filling up with tears. The first whimper from the little boy knocked all the air out of his lungs, he tried to find his voice but guilt was choking him up, and by then it was too late.

 

            “You not my Tony! You not my Daddy!” Peter screamed at him, throwing his plush toy at the genius’s chest. Tony tried to call Peter back, but the little boy was already toddling away from him. He managed to take two steps forward, his feet kicking the discarded toy, and he looked down at it. Why was it blurry? With a start, he realized that his eyes had filled with tears. He sank to his knees and grabbed the toy, bringing it to his chest to cuddle like he would have done to his little boy if he hadn’t fucked up so bad. God, he was as bad as Howard. Why had he thought he could be a good father to Peter?

 

*****************

 

            Steve was in the kitchen, his usual domain, when he heard the patter of small feet running towards him. He was instantly alarmed when accompanying the sounds of step came choked up whimpers and sobs. He whirled around in time to see his little three year old running towards him crying as if his heart was broken. The soldier was so baffled he almost missed the boy when he threw himself at him. Peter buried his face in Steve’s chest and kept crying, clutching at the fabric and nuzzling the center of the super soldier’s chest.

 

            Steve immediately knew that the little boy was looking for a reactor that he didn’t posses, like he did when Tony consoled him when he had nightmares. He also knew that last he’d seen him; Peter was in search of Tony so that they could play. He held the little boy closer, cuddling and mumbling nonsense in his ear as he carried him into the den so he could sit with him on the couch. The boy wouldn’t calm down, and he immediately looked for the plushies, knowing the always helped Peter feel better. He found the Captain America one easily enough, but he couldn’t see Iron Man anywhere. Then he remembered, the boy had been carrying it when he went to the workshop, so whatever had happened down there hadn’t been good if the poor boy had left it there.

 

            Before he could ask, though, Peter looked up and the devastation in the little boy’s face broke his heart. “Tony don’t love me no more!” the little boy cried, and buried his face in Steve’s chest. The soldier felt anger rise up in his belly; Tony had been holed up in his workshop for four days, why couldn’t he take one hour of his time to play with his son?

 

            Steve stayed on the couch with Peter, letting his anger stew, until Peter fell asleep. The little boy was clutching the plush toy to his chest, as if afraid that if he let it go he would lose his other father as well. He stayed with the little boy a while longer, if he wanted answers he’d have to go into the workshop calm. He’d learned long ago that he couldn’t go to Tony in anger, that just made the other man’s defenses go into full alert and he lashed out. Steve didn’t want a repeat of that, especially now that they were finally trying, but he couldn’t let Tony treat Peter that way.

 

            “Captain Rogers,” JARVIS’s voice pulled his attention away from his breathing exercises.

 

            “What is it?” the soldier asked gruffly, brushing Peter’s hair back.

 

            “I’m afraid Sir needs assistance, Captain,” Steve could detect the worry in the AI’s voice, and that just proved Tony’s genius didn’t it? A computer that could _feel_. That wasn’t what was important at the moment, however, as Steve’s heart kicked into over drive.

 

            “Is he okay?” he asked, already getting up from the bed.

 

            JARVIS hesitated, and Steve’s worry tripled.  “I… I don’t know, Captain,” the AI said, and Steve broke into a run. There were so many things that could go wrong down in that workshop. Tony had said the suits were safe and all, but…

 

            Steve’s head was providing many scenarios that may have provoked JARVIS to call him. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was to find his boyfriend of two months to be rocking back and forth with a plush toy clutched to his chest. The super soldier’s eyes prickled with tears as he saw the genius’s devastated expressing as he looked at the toy. God, he’d thought Peter’s crying had been bad. What had happened down there? And why, oh why, hadn’t he been there to help?

 

            “Tony? Sweetheart?” the genius visibly flinched away, making Steve’s worry triple. Over the past few months, he’d noticed Tony doing something similar whenever he realized he hadn’t behaved himself properly. He would scramble back, if it was Steve, or wince. When the others were around, he’d stiffen and his face would adopt the playboy fakeness he’d perfected.

 

            “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t,” the string of apologies kept up, mixed with curses and chastisements aimed to the genius himself. Steve couldn’t stand it anymore and kneeled in front of Tony, pulling the genius’s head upward with a finger under his chin. The pain in his eyes managed to knock him breathless, and he sat down properly, pulling his boyfriend on his lap.

 

            “Baby, you have to tell me what happened,” Steve begged, unable to hide the worry on his voice. He had no idea how to help.

 

            “I fucked up,” the genius whispered against his neck, his tears felt like they were searing the super soldier’s skin. “I didn’t mean t-to yell at him like that. I was distracted. I didn’t mean to, Steve, I swear I didn’t mean to. How could I? I l-l-love h-him, he’s my baby boy, I didn’t mean to!” another sob wracked his whole body, and Steve tightened his arms around him.

 

            “Why did you yell at him?” the soldier asked as quietly as possible, there was no more anger in him. How could there be? When he had his usually strong and confident boyfriend breaking down in his arms? He knew Tony was afraid of failing Peter, everyone could tell, but he didn’t know why. Tony was usually perfect with Peter.

 

            “I w-was working, and he came down here. JARVIS didn’t tell me it was him, he doesn’t anymore because I usually always know. I was distracted, goddamn it why was I so distracted? He was pulling at my shirt, he was trying to _tell me something_ and I yelled at him to… to… to leave me alone. I hurt him, Steve, I hurt my baby boy so bad. He… he said…” and then Tony’s voice cracked and more whimpers kept falling out of his mouth. Steve rubbed his back, trying to help him get the words out, wanting nothing but to turn back time so that this had never happened. “He said I wasn’t his daddy anymore.” Steve felt his eyes widen, he _knew_ what those words would do to Tony. He _knew_ now what had the genius hurting so badly.

 

            “Oh, baby,” he murmured against the genius’s hair. He rocked them back and forth until the other man’s whimpers and sobs changed to sniffling.

 

            “I'm as shitty as Howard,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s chest, closing his eyes tightly. All those times he’d promised he wouldn’t treat his children the way Howard had treating him. All those years trying to be better, be the man Howard had never been, and he’d fucked all of that up. Peter would never forgive him.

 

            “I'm sure it’s not that bad. Baby, Peter’s four; he’ll be calmer in the morning. You’re not—“

 

            “Howard was just the same!” Tony exploded, pulling away from Steve and looking up at Steve with pain filled eyes. “He was just the same with me. Always drunk, always too busy, always doing something more important than his own child. All I ever got from him was hate, that disappointed look, and as I grew older a belt, or a switch, or his fucking fist. I don’t… I can’t turn into that. I never wanted to, but that’s where I'm headed, isn’t it? Look at what I did to him! Look at how I hurt him! God, he left here _crying and running!_ ” Tony hung his head, shame and guilt and so much pain was in his stance that Steve cautiously moved to stroke his hair. Thankfully, the genius didn’t pull away or lashed out.

           

Steve’s feelings were at war with each other. Part of him, a big chunk of himself if he was being honest, wished he could go back in time and beat Howard to a pulp. He was so angry at his old friend as he saw Tony crumble right before his eyes. Now he knew, every role model Tony had had failed him, Howard and then later Obadiah. He was also pained at seeing his boyfriend, the love of his life, so so broken and hurt. He knew all the weight the man carried on his shoulders. Tony had been the press’s escape goat since his teenage years, he’d been receiving their condemnation for years, top that with Howard’s disappointment it was no wonder he was so afraid of failing their baby boy. Steve racked his brain for something to say or do, but there was nothing. At least not until a ridiculous idea popped into his head, an idea that he knew would make his boyfriend smile.

 

“JARVIS play track five on my Peter’s playlist,” he murmured at the AI, pulling his boyfriend into his lap again. Tony looked up with teary curious eyes, and Steve smiled serenely down at him.

 

“Come, stop your crying it will be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here, don’t you cry”

 

“You haven’t failed him, Tony. Peter loves you more than anything in the world. You’re his daddy, and you might have not handled things well today, but you can fix it. This isn’t broken, you _can fix this_.” When Tony tried to protest, Steve merely pressed a finger to his lips and joined in the song. He made sure to keep his eyes on Tony so the genius knew he meant every word.

 

“For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us,

Can’t be broken

I will be here, don’t you cry.”

 

“We’re a family now, Tony. What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours, and that includes our problems. Peter will understand, he still loves you, Tony. You’re his hero, his role model, and he would never hate you. How could he? You play with him whenever he likes, you read him to sleep every night without fail, you cook him breakfast and snacks, and you’re always, always there when he has a nightmare. You’re his daddy, Tony, and he loves you so much. You haven’t disappointed him, and you haven’t disappointed me either.” Tony was crying again, his hands clutched at Steve’s chest, but their eyes stayed locked.

 

“Everybody knows I'm a fuck up, Steve,” the genius told him still unable to believe what the soldier was telling him. Steve wanted to kill everyone who had ever hurt Tony this much. How could they break a person so much? How could destroy their self-worth so much without giving it a second thought?

 

“Why can’t they understand the way we feel?

They just don’t trust, what they can’t explain

I know we’re different, but

Deep inside us, we’re not that different at all

Don’t listen to them, ‘cause what do they know?

We need each other, to have to hold

They’ll see in time, I know

We’ll show them, together.”

 

“I don’t care what anyone says about you, honey. It doesn’t matter what the public thinks of you, what the press, or even what Howard thought about you. I know you, I know you have a brilliant mind and a heart of gold. I know you feel so, so deeply about everything. I know how much you love the team, how you would give your life for Peter, and I know how you feel about me. don’t… don’t let them make you feel inferior, baby, because you’re not. You’re everything I ever wanted, and much more, you’re something I never even thought of asking for because I didn’t know you were possible. I didn’t know this much brilliance, and love, and perfectness was possible. But you’re all that and more, Tony, you… You’re _everything_.”

 

Tony was looking at Steve incredulously, his eyes were swimming with tears, but he could see his boyfriend believed every single word that was coming out of his mouth. Steve really thought he was good, that he was worth it, and Tony couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let anyone else’s opinion matter more than Steve’s. He could fix what he’d broken with Peter; he would, because he had Steve by his side to help him every step of the way.

 

He pulled himself up to kiss Steve sweetly on the lips before settling back down and resting his head against the soldier’s chest. Tomorrow he’ll fix things, he’ll apologize to Peter and tell him how much he loved him. For now, he could just settle down and feel the comfort that was Steve envelop him. The super soldier for his part merely sighed in relief; his family was going to be okay. He kept singing reassurances in Tony’s ear until he was sure the other man had fallen sleep. Tony would never forget the things Steve whispered in his ear.

 

“When destiny calls you,

You must be strong

I may not be with you, but you’ve got to hold on

They’ll see in time, I know

We’ll show them together,

‘Cause you’ll be in my heart

Yes, you’ll be in my heart

I’ll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more.”

 

Steve, as always, woke up before Tony did the next morning. The genius was curled up against his chest; Iron Man’s plush-plush was still safely clutched to his chest. Even in sleep he looked troubled, and it hurt Steve to see him like that. He managed to settle his boyfriend on the floor before getting up and stretching his back, the things one did for the people one loved. He gave one last look at the genius before exiting the workshop and going upstairs to their son’s room. He had to make things right, and the sooner the better. Peter was barely waking up when his Cappa entered the room.

 

“How are you, honey?” the soldier asked him as he made his way to the toddler’s bed. He sat next to his son and kissed his hair.

 

“Where’s Daddy?” the little boy asked, concern and pain written all over his face. God, Steve hated this.

 

“He’s sleeping in the workshop. He had a rough night, buddy,” Steve looked closely at Peter’s face, noticing the way his eyes began to tear up as the boy looked at his father.

 

“I need to say sorry. He still my daddy, Cappa?” The boy’s voice broke as he looked questioningly at his other father. Steve smiled reassuringly at the little boy before picking him up. Without answering his question, he carried him to the workshop. Peter’s eyes widened when he saw Tony curled up on the floor with Iron Man clutched against his chest. He whispered for Steve to settle him down before he crawled up to lie next to Tony and put a small hand against the reactor.

 

“Up, Daddy, up!”

 

Tony made a groaning noise and uncurled, one had wiping his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at Peter, a blissful second of forgetfulness before he remembered the events of the previous night. Steve could tell when he realized what had happened, and immediately moved to sit next to his family, keeping Tony in place with one hand rubbing gentle circles in the other man’s back. Tony looked up with a panicked expression before his eyes settled on Peter again.

 

            “I… Peter, baby, I'm so sorry,” his voice was hoarse with both sleep and guilt. Peter didn’t look any better as he crawled closer to curl up against the genius’s chest, one hand still on the reactor. Tony’s arms went around the little boy at once, clutching him to his chest like he would never let go. Steve smiled down at them, knowing that their first bump in the road was behind them, and that they were stronger now than they had been. Family life wasn’t going to be easy, but it was worth it. _They_ were worth it. 


End file.
